


Anything, Professor Snape

by roedhunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roedhunt/pseuds/roedhunt
Summary: Oh you know, the same ol’ situation. Harry is busted by Snape and is then blackmailed. So why do we keep writing about it? ..Cuz it’s hot!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Anything, Professor Snape**

 

Sixth year Harry Potter stood in front of Professor Snape's desk with his hands clenched into fists. It was not the first time he was told to stay after class, and it certainly would not be the last. The Potions master ignored the hateful eyes boring into him, and pretended to carefully look over the exams that were lying in front of him, infuriating the boy further. After an agonizing silence, he finally looked up. Potter was shaking from rage - just the way he liked him.

“Mr Potter,” he began in a mocking tone - which he knew from experience that it would make the boy livid. “Do you know _why_ you are here?” he said, smirking.

Harry gritted his teeth. “Yes, professor,” he growled deeply. “But sir, it wasn’t my fault! Malfoy…”

“Silence, Potter!” Snape hissed, loving the way the young wizard flinched. “I do not wish to hear your pathetic excuses, nor do I want to hear you blame – once again if I may add - Mr Malfoy for _your_ actions.” 

Harry pursed his lips tightly, but said nothing. The older wizard’s eyes gleamed.

“You will have detention every night for a week, starting tonight.”

The boy’s jaw fell open. “Wha...?”

Snape raised an amused eyebrow. “Would you prefer two weeks, Mr Potter?”

Harry clamped his mouth shut, and narrowed his eyes. “No, sir.”

“Seven o'clock, and do not be late,” he said, emphasizing each word.

“Yes, sir,” the boy replied, scowling.

Harry spun on his heels, and proceeded to march out of the freezing classroom.

“By the way, Mr Potter,” Snape called out from behind. “In the future, I would appreciate it if you kept your Gryffindor chivalry _outside_ my classroom,” Snape said nonchalantly.

Harry whirled around so fast that he almost lost his balance. “W-what…? W-what are you t-talking about?” he demanded, stuttering all the while.

Professor Snape glanced up at him with an eyebrow raised, and a smirk firmly in place. He looked back down to the assignments that he was about to grade. Harry held his head up, confident that this man had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, and was only doing this just to get a rise out of him.

“Sir, I have no idea what you are referring to, and I do not appreciate the insinuation,” he stated boldly.

The Potions master looked up, steepled his fingers, and gave him an even gaze. “Mr Potter,” he began calmly. “I am head of the Slytherin house, and it is my _job_ to know the comings and going of each of the students here at Hogwarts.”

Harry’s chin rose higher in defiance.

Snape sighed and narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps you think me ignorant, Mr Potter, but if I do not know what 'I am talking about', then how do you explain for your remark of ‘the insinuation’?”

The boy’s mouth fell open slightly.

“It is understandable, given your young male hormones and all, however, I do not think it’s very prudent for Miss Granger to be involved in such … activities. Especially being Head Girl.”

Harry blinked rapidly. Surely, he didn’t really know, did he? Harry’s lower lip began to quiver. “S-sir...I... _we_...”

“Very articulate, Mr. Potter. Is there a comprehensible question lying somewhere in your babbling?”

The young boy stood up straight as if he was trying to regain back some kind of composure. Snape laughed inwardly. Potter was so naïve.

“With all do respect, sir, who told you that lie?”

Snape stood up quickly, and Harry flinched. “I am not a fool, Potter,” he snapped. “And if you insult my intelligence one more time, I will be forced to notify Professor McGonagall regarding the two of you _and_ your carnal interludes.”

Harry began to panic. “Sir,” he started, swallowing hard. “It would be very ... _awkward_ if anyone was to find out that she ...”

“What will you do for my silence?” Snape asked, thoroughly pleased with himself.

The boy blanched. “Sir?”

The Potions master walked to the front of his desk, and leaned back with his arms folded casually across his chest. “I asked you what will you _do_ ,” he repeated, clearly amused.

Harry looked away and blushed. _‘He’s a Professor,’_ he reminded himself. Surely, he wouldn’t ask for anything that was inappropriate, would he? _‘He’s bluffing,’_ Harry thought, assuring himself. He looked back at his Professor, and confidently said, “Anything, Professor Snape.”

Snape raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Be careful of your answer, Potter. You’d better be sure.”

Harry thought a moment. Was Snape _really_ serious about this? And what if he was? Would Harry really do _anything_ to protect Hermione’s reputation, and her status as Head Girl? _’Hell, yes, I would!’_ his mind screamed. He held his head high. “I’m sure, professor. Anything.”

A tiny smirk crossed Snape's features. “Very well. Approach,” he stated, beckoning him with his hand.

The boy walked stiffly back up to Snape's desk. The older wizard raised himself slowly off his desk, and stood next to Harry, knowing it would make him extremely nervous.

“Remove your robe.”

Harry gaped sideways, eyes widening.

“Did you not hear me, boy?” he snapped.

Potter slowly nodded, then timidly slid his robe off, and held it firmly in his hands, not quite knowing what to do with it. Snape snatched it from him, and tossed it carelessly on top of one of the desks. Harry softly gasped.

“Lower your trousers, Mr Potter, and place your hands on my desk.”

Harry snapped his head over to him, mouth open wide. _‘That will be later, Potter,’_ Snape thought, grinning.

He leaned over, and whispered in the young wizard’s ears. “May I remind you, Potter, that you said _anything_.”

The boy froze for a moment before fumbling with his belt, his fingers unable to cooperate.

“Merlin's blood! Face me, you incompetent child.”

Harry turned rigidly towards his Professor. His _professor_ , for crying out loud! Snape reached out, and ran the pads of his fingertips across the top of Harry’s belt before tugging on the boy’s buckle. The Potions master locked his eyes on the boy’s reddened face, while Harry watched the pale and bony fingers unlatch the buckle, and then released the top button. Snape pinched the zip between his pointer finger and his thumb, pulling it down slowly, and pressed in slightly so that his knuckles pushed against the small bulge. Harry gasped and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Snape twirled him around, and pushed roughly on his shoulders, forcing Harry’s shaking torso to bend over, and Harry’s hands hit the top of the desk.

“Now, lower your trousers, Potter,” he ordered with a smirk.

Harry began to breath rapidly as he reached up with one hand to his trouser, and slowly pushed them down, just past his hip. Snape was behind him immediately, and yanked them down to his knees. Harry gasped loudly, and grabbed the edge of the desk in front of him for balance. He flinched slightly as a cold hand caressed his bum over his pants. Harry jolted forward as a sharp sting hit his backside.

“P-professor?”

Another hard slap. “Silence!” Harry bit his lip. “You need to be punished,” he stated, voice lowering.

One of Snape's hands was rubbing Harry's sore cheek, while the other firmly held onto the boy’s hip.

“Have you ever been punished like this, Potter?”

_Slap!_

“N-no, sir.”

“Pity,” Snape whispered. He bent over to Harry’s ear. “If you had, you wouldn’t have been foolish enough to get caught.”

_Slap!_

“Ow! C-caught, sir? I don’t underst-”

_Slap!_

“Oh, yes, Mr Potter. You see, I’ve watched you and your _girl_ friend numerous times. Quite educational,” he said sarcastically as he paused to rub the boy’s inflamed cheek.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “You...you have?”

“I must say that she’s found a better use for her mouth.”

Potter's body began to shake in anger. “How _dare_ you,” he started, looking back.

Snape abruptly grabbed a fistful of hair, and pulled Harry’s head back. “Tell me something, Potter. Do you honestly think its wise to anger me further at this particular moment in time?”

With his head in an awkward position, Harry could only mouth ‘no’. 

The older wizard smirked. “I didn’t think so.” Snape looked down at Harry’s bum. “No, I don’t believe this is working,” Snape mused out loud.

He released his grip on Harry, and jerked his pants down, fully exposing the flaming arse.

“That’s better.”

Harry blushed at the thought of his bits being exposed, but still managed to brace himself for the inevitable strike. And he wasn’t disappointed. Five more swats of Snape's hands struck each of Harry’s cheek, causing him to groan in pain. The older man smirked, and waited for two more beats before adding another stinging smack. Then, Snape pinched it hard and Harry yelped.

Snape had delivered six more hits before realising that his hand was beginning to hurt. He stopped, bent down, and removed the boy’s belt from the trousers, now puddled around Harry's feet, and folded it in two. He watched in amusement as Harry wiggled in anticipation. Snape decided to prolong the boy’s punishment a little more by swishing the belt through the air - close enough that Harry could see it. Harry tucked his chin to his chest and waited.

Finally, Snape lifted the strap, and brought it down with so much force, that Harry cried out in shock. Snape leaned over.

“How many more can you take, Potter?”

Even through the searing pain, Harry knew he was being tested.

“A-as many as you think, professor,” the boy gasped.

“Good answer.”

Harry winced and mentally prepared himself - as if that was possible.

Snape resumed the torment on Harry’s backside in earnest. Harry's knees began to buckle, and his eyes watered from the infliction. A harder strike caused him to lurch forward, and he caught himself from falling face first on to the desk. Resolutely, he pushed himself back into position, and his body shook with silent sobs. After his ass was smacked ten more times, Harry knew he couldn’t take any more. He swallowed his pride, and began to plead.

“Please, professor. I-I can't take any more. Please stop. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _Please_.”

The Potions master stopped and leaned down. “Anything, Mr. Potter.” he reminded the boy, smiling all the while.

Harry paused, took a few breaths, then reluctantly nodded. “Y-yes, s-sir. Anything,” he whispered.

_Slap!_

“I didn’t hear you, boy,” he hissed, striking again.

“Yes! Anything!”

But as Harry heard the belt drop to the ground, he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He then felt his professor kneel down behind him. A slow wet tongue trailed up the blazing red cheek, while a hand squeezed the other one hard. Harry squirmed, trying to get away.

“Hold still, Potter!”

The boy’s arms began to tremble, threatening to give out, but he held fast. Harry grunted as sharp nails scraped against his cringing buttocks. Then Snape bit the other.

“Ah…” he groaned, wincing.

Then Snape did something Harry would have never imagined. He rose to his feet, and forced his fingers into the boy’s mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded.

Incredibly, Harry complied, keeping his lips tightly wrapped around them. Snape's fingers pushed in and out of his mouth as if he was face-fucking Harry.

“Yes, I’ve watched you, Potter. Many times,” Snape whispered seductively. “For instance, two nights ago you were outside kneeling in front of none other than Mr. Malfoy. Sucking his _cock_.” Harry released Snape's fingers and gasped. “Quite the little harlot, aren’t you Potter? Tell me, is young Miss Granger aware of that fact?” Snape asked in a mocked voice.

Unable to speak, Harry could only shake his head frantically.

“Would it stand to reason that you would do anything to prevent _her_ from finding out?”

Harry quickly nodded.

“Excellent. Then lick my fingers as you did Mr. Malfoy’s cock.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He ran the flat of his tongue up and down, saliva running down his chin. When enough was administered, Snape pulled his fingers back, and pried the boy’s cheeks apart with his other hand. He plunged one of the wet fingers into Harry’s hole, causing him to lunge forward once again.

“I believe I told you to hold _still_ ,” Snape barked. “Or,” he paused slightly. “Would you prefer more spankings?”

Harry quickly shook his head, then gasped again as another finger joined in.

Snape leaned down, whispering in Harry’s ear. “Have you ever been _fucked_ , Mr. Potter?” he asked, pumping his fingers in and out. Snape was pretty sure the answer was no.

“Oh gods, please,” Harry whispered.

“Answer me, boy,” he spat.

“N-no,” came the shaky reply. “Please, professor. Not …”

“Anything, Potter,” the man reminded him.

“Anything, Professor Snape,” the boy echoed quietly.

Snape grinned and pulled out his fingers causing a moan of relief – or maybe disappointment judging by his unexpected hard-on - from the young wizard. As Snape moved away, Harry shook his head. First blackmailed by Malfoy when he caught him and Hermione together, and now Snape...

Could it get any worse?


	2. Two

**Anything, Professor Snape**

“Stay,” Snape ordered Harry, much like he would say to a dog, and Harry scowled at him.

Snape went behind his desk, unlocked bottom drawer, and walked back around to Harry, and kicked the boy’s trousers. “Remove this.”

Harry did what he was told through gritting teeth. He stood there defiantly, completely naked from the waist down, save his socks. Snape stood behind him, and suddenly, Harry was jerked backwards by his hips. His sore and tender arse made contact with his professor’s prickly wool slacks, and he gasped loudly. Snape lifted Harry’s hips slightly, and let gravity take over, causing a terrible and painful friction on his ass. Harry hissed.

“If I recall correctly,” Snape began. “Last Thursday evening, you had Miss Granger pinned up against a wall,” he said, emphasizing with a thrust of his hips, and Harry bit back another hiss. “But you were facing her, were you not?”

“Yes,” Harry grounded out as another rough movement chaffed his behind.

Snape gripped tighter on the boy’s hips, and pushed again, scratching Harry’s bum further. Harry's arse was now burning, but he remained stoic. Snape rubbed harder. Harry quickly reached up, and grabbed Snape's wrists in a pathetic attempt to pull them away.

“Lower your arms, Potter,” he snapped, and Snape grated his trousers against him to make his point.

Harry’s hands turned into tight fists, and held them firmly by his side.

“Should I continue your punishment,” he teased, pulling back just enough to run his fingers down into Harry’s cleft. “Or have you learned your lesson?” Harry answered by nodding twice. Snape leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I think I _shall_ continue,” he mused.

Harry clenched his jaw. _’Of course you would, you bastard,’_ he thought bitterly. _‘Anything to torment me further.’_

“Tell me, Potter. What can I do to reinforce Hogwart’s rules about sexual activities within the school’s grounds?” he asked rhetorically.

Harry remained silent.

“Perhaps an advancement in your education would help. Then, maybe you’ll know in the future what the consequences will be.”

Before Harry could ask what that would entail – though he really didn’t want to know - a strong hand clenched the back of his neck, and he was thrust over to a nearby chair.

“Straddle it, Potter,” Snape commanded, pointing to a chair. “Facing the back.”

Harry growled with a curt quick nod, then spread his legs, hovered over the seat and began to sit.

“Stop,” Snape said sharply.

Harry froze, his body somewhere between a stand and a squat. He felt something move under him, but didn’t look. Harry jumped when a cold glob of substance was applied liberally around his opening, and a finger pushed most of it inside. Harry tensed. Another finger joined in, both slipping in and out with sickening ease. Snape pulled his hand away, leaving a small amount of the lube on his fingers. He wiped the excess on Harry's back.

“Relax, Potter,” Snape whispered, realising the boy was nearing a state of panic. “Now, sit down,” he said softly, then added, “Slowly.”

The Potions master backed away, and sat down in a chair opposite of Harry, and parted his robe. He opened his trousers, and slid his hand into the opening, and waited for the ‘show’ to begin. Harry quickly shot up when he felt a solid object touch his entrance.

“Do not make me force you, Potter. Now, sit _down_.”

Harry took a few deep breaths, and bent his shaking legs, gripping the back of the chair tightly. Whatever it was pressed against his sensitive skin, and he held his breath, waiting for the pain that was sure to come. He stopped short. He had to know what this thing was. From what he could tell, the tip was round. He bent his head, and scrunched his face in confusion. It looked to have a soft rubbery texture, and it was standing tall all on its own. Just what _was_ it?

As if Snape was reading his mind, he answered. “That, Mr. Potter, is what is known as a dildo. Women mostly use it…and occasionally men do as well. It’s a little too thin, but it will serve for now,” he said smirking.

The young wizard closed his eyes, and exhaled as he lowered himself on it slowly. _Very_ slowly. The tip barely touched Harry’s anus, and again, he instinctively shot up. He half-expected Snape to scold him but the man was silent. He guessed his professor was actually letting him go at his own pace. Harry began again, this time holding his breath.

Harry didn’t jump or move away this time when the object met his hole, but instead braced himself for the inevitable. His eyes flew open, and gasped as it pressed in a centimeter and his muscles contracted involuntary. He sank further down till it was just inside, and stilled for a minute when it passed through his sphincter. After a few short breaths, he bent his knees slightly, and incredibly, it slipped in with ease.

“All the way down, Potter,” Snape said breathlessly.

Harry nodded, and took his time as he slid down the shaft of the dildo. He tried not to clench down, and willed himself to relax. He sighed as he felt his reddened arse touch the chair. Finally! It seemed to fill his entire channel, and it was slightly uncomfortable, but in truth, it wasn’t at all painful. Harry didn’t know how long he had to sit there, so he stayed that way, waiting for further instructions.

“Now,” Snape whispered hoarsely. “Fuck it, Mr Potter. Slowly, if you please.”

Harry’s legs began to shake as he rose up, and even more so when he slid back down. Gripping his fingers tightly on the chair, he established a somewhat steady rhythm. Up down, in out, till he himself was beginning to breathe heavily. This wasn’t as bad as he originally thought, and he could actually feel himself getting hard. He restrained himself from touching it because the last thing he wanted to do was let Snape know that he was enjoying this. He thought he heard Snape stand.

Damn. Too late.

Harry sensed that his professor was behind him, and sucked in a sharp bit of air when he saw the man leering over his shoulder.

“Impressive erection, Mr Potter,” Snape said softly. Harry blushed. “Faster.”

Harry picked up speed, and it wasn’t long before he was moaning.

“Now, stop and lean back, then continue again.”

Harry gasped as the object grazed over something deep within. Snape chuckled.

“You have just discovered a man’s pleasure spot, Potter. Try wiggling around it.”

The younger wizard complied, and let out a loud groan. He unknowingly moved faster, thrusting his hips forward as much as he could to gain more pressure on this new and exciting spot inside him. Harry threw his head back, and it met with Snape's chest. The man caressed his student’s sweaty forehead. Unconsciously, Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Mr Potter?” Snape teased. Harry could only nod. “Yes?” Harry nodded again. Snape leaned over and licked the boy’s ear. “Say it. Tell me you like it. Tell me that you want to come.”

Harry opened his mouth, but only a moan escaped.

“Tell me, Potter,” he commanded though his voice was deep and sensual.

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “I-I like it… very much and I want… oh gods! ... to… to come!” he shouted as fucked the object in earnest. “ _Please_.”

“By all means then. Come.”

Harry gripped his hand over his throbbing erection, and started pulling on it frantically. He didn’t notice that his professor was standing in front of him. Harry only knew that he was fucking the dildo in time with his strokes, going faster and faster, until he finally stopped, arched his back, and howled.

“Fuuuck!”

Harry’s come shot out of him in spurts, and his body convulsed several times as his orgasm hit him hard. He shuddered and gasped a few times before relaxing his body completely. It was only when the sensations subsided, that he could feel a sticky substance clinging to his face. His professor had come all over it. He blinked as he focused in on the satisfied smirk.

Snape bent over till he was face-to-face with Harry. “Language, Mr Potter. I’m afraid that just earned you another week in detention,” he said, licking his own seed off the boy’s cheek.

Harry barely smiled at that. Snape stood up quickly, and tucked his cock back into his trousers. He casually turned, and headed back to his desk.

“Dismissed, Mr Potter,” he said, not bothering to turn around. 

Harry blinked several times before standing, and slid off the dildo. It was released with a small audible pop. Snape straightened his robes, and began sorting the assignments abandoned on his desk.

Not looking up, Snape said with a smirk, “And, Mr Potter. Do not clean your face until you reach your dorm. I want everyone to see what kind of a whore you are.”

Harry blanched. Was he serious?

“Of course, you could lick it off yourself if your tongue is long enough,” Snape sneered.

The boy quickly dressed, and practically ran out of the classroom. Harry smiled all the way back to his dorm.

 

END

Roedhunt  
2005


End file.
